(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image output apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
In some image forming devices, a control unit such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a microprocessor unit (MPU) executes a module serving as software for generating raster data from a print document described in a page description language (PDL), thereby generating raster data from the print document.
Such an image forming device is provided with plural controllers, each having a single control unit (CPU or MPU), and the control units of the respective controllers execute the module, thereby performing parallel processing of generating the raster data from the print document.